User talk:Raziel Reaper
---- Leave a message. ---- Re:Archive Nice, thanks for the archive tool. About the 608 Bull, where did you find this revolver was a pre-order item only? As I understand it's just an ordinary gun in the story, no? --TheBearPaw 17:24, February 4, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah, the website has been redesigned with new interesting stuff. :Are you sure the IMBEL is the Light Anti-Tank Weapon? I imagined it to be some sort of a rocket launcher. How can you take out tanks with a rifle? ;) --TheBearPaw 19:22, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Re:Wiki's name Message received. Let me get back at you in a few days, I'm a bit tied up at the moment. ;) --TheBearPaw 16:55, February 13, 2012 (UTC) :Alright, I'm back. Hmm, what do you exactly want to change to just "Max Payne Wiki"? The logo of the wiki already is without "the"; the main page bolds the title without the article as well. Do you want to move the main page from "The_Max _Payne_Wiki"? --TheBearPaw 12:08, February 16, 2012 (UTC) ::OK, I see. I agree, the article "the" is not necessary in the core wiki's name. I'm sending a request to Wikia to change it. --TheBearPaw 17:21, February 16, 2012 (UTC) The writing perspective policy is passed Just informing that I officially updated the policies with the written perspective policy (the in-universe writing in its articles) that we discussed some time ago. It changes nothing for us as we have been using this style anyway, just info for any new users that could show up. --TheBearPaw 23:38, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Hi ;) Yes, hello! Nice to see you doing great edits here as always! Indeed Rockstar has opened the flood gates - almost every day now they are doing news updates, you can hardly keep up with reading news let alone posting them on the wiki. ;) The Wiki Chat? I do not known much about it, I have never tried it out, actually. Is it anything good? --TheBearPaw 11:45, March 24, 2012 (UTC) :Hmmm, well, since you recommend it, we can try implementing and trying it out. How can it be installed, somewhere via the admin's console, right? --TheBearPaw 11:58, March 24, 2012 (UTC) A gift :Hey, wow, nice one! Always wanted that one. And with the gun coming from Lem himself, what can I say, a real collector's item. Thanks! ;) --TheBearPaw 00:55, April 4, 2012 (UTC) :: ;) --TheBearPaw 00:56, April 5, 2012 (UTC) How to make the newspost appear on the main page I found this out the last time I wrote some news: for some reason the new newsposts do not instantly appear on the main page. You have to edit it and "publish" (even if you didn't change anything, the history will not show any edits done), and then new blogpost will be visible. The same even happens with any new comments. Their number does not increase on the main page unless it is edited. I don't really know why it is so, for some reason the main page does not refresh itself. --TheBearPaw 15:35, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Message Wall Hello, Ilan! ;) Don't worry about the Message Wall, I wasn't sure what it was before and, even if I had considered activating it, I would have definitely asked the community first before doing it. But now that I have checked it out a bit on other wikis, I think it's ideed too casual and not fitting to the style of our Max Payne Wiki, and, now, especially since you do not like it, we will no doubt not activate it. Thanks, keep it up and never hesitate to tell you opinion about any question on the wiki! ;) --TheBearPaw 13:40, April 19, 2012 (UTC) : ;) Yeah, that was me on the Social Club. It's an old avatar but noone else seemed to have that one so I kept it to be unique. And Kenji was a cool, honorable gangster in GTA III (although people say he talked funny) ;) Do you comment on the Social Club? --TheBearPaw 13:54, April 19, 2012 (UTC) :: Nice, I accepted the friend invite on the Social Club. Sadly, I have not yet played GTA IV and do not know who Dimitri is (unacceptable I know! Maybe this summer I will finally find time to do it, but with Max Payne 3 coming that will not be easy ;) ). Hey, on what system do you play, PS3 as I understand? --TheBearPaw 14:18, April 19, 2012 (UTC) :::Damn, that's a shame, I play on PC, now I will not be able to kick your ass on the MP3 multiplayer! ;) --TheBearPaw 14:34, April 19, 2012 (UTC) Anon block Done. I wasn't sure about the dates at first, but they did seem suspicious. --TheBearPaw 15:28, April 21, 2012 (UTC) MP3 is coming soon Hi again, Ilan. ;) Listen, tell me, when do you exactly plan to get and play through Max Payne 3. On the day/weeks of the console launch? --TheBearPaw 16:01, May 3, 2012 (UTC) :I ask because I myself believe I will only get to play MP3 in July/the end of July, smth like that. The reason - only then will be able to get a new PC capable of actually running the game, hah. ;) Therefore, starting May 15th, well, simply put, I am out of here, hiding as far away from any Max Payne websites as possible, avoiding any kind of spoilers possible. Since: *you would most likely return to the wiki earlier than me and since the game's launch the place will could look like mayhem, with many new contributors and loads of new information available and being added *you are an experienced and dedicated editor with many high quality contributions *who has been editing the wiki for quite some time now *who has experience being an admin on other wikis I have to ask you, would you like to become an admin on the Max Payne Wiki? ;) --TheBearPaw 20:33, May 3, 2012 (UTC) :Alright, Ilan, but before I switch your admin button on, there are a couple of general admin rules I must first tell you as a standard procedure ;) : :*When it comes to blocking users, try to be cautious and calm, try to identify if the user's edits were really made in bad-faith. Then, always first try to talk to the contributor on his talk page and warn him if necessary. If he persists on wrecking the wiki or makes a lot of mess in one time, well, then you can go ahead and block them. First block them for a week, if they return to damage the wiki, ban for 2 weeks, then a month, and so on. Basically never are users blocked indefinitely. :*And, finally, keep in mind that this admin position does not in any way require and oblige you to put in any kind of required amount of effort or edits or constantly keep watch for any vandals, poor edits. By no means, all editors on the wiki are simple volunteers, we get no salaries for what we do, so only edit when you feel like it and have fun, and never carry the burden that you have to do anything. ;) The admin position is just a simple toolbelt you get as a trusted member, allowing you to solve more complicated wiki issues. :So, do I hear you say "alright, understood, just give me the damn position already?" ;)--TheBearPaw 16:14, May 4, 2012 (UTC) :: Hah, OK, congratulations then! ;) --TheBearPaw 17:03, May 4, 2012 (UTC) :::No problem, done. --TheBearPaw 17:33, May 4, 2012 (UTC) The Omnipresent Milkman I have actaully never played it :) Saw an error and...couldn't help myself! The Milkman | I always . 21:29, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Aegirsson rollback Okay. ;) You can ask him if he wants the position and explain him what he would be able to do with the rollback button. If he accepts, I'll switch the rollback for him. --TheBearPaw 11:31, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Mod pages Yeah, the mod pages shouldn't be here. It's somewhat a shame, really, they were created by the now-inactive admin User:Vladimir Lem, and he really seems to have put a lot of effort into them. I plan to save the data from the pages and their pictures somewhere in my computer in case he ever returns and wants them back. When it comes to modding information, I think it's better to just create a separate wiki dedicated to just that and not mix it with the official stuff. --TheBearPaw 23:06, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Re:Congrats/Disabling the Rich Text editor Thanks. Hey, Ilan, I have a question: do you use the rich text editor when you edit articles? :Well that's the Wikia default editor with the user-friendly interface, as opposed to the "source view" which is used in Wikipedia for example. I assume you use the source mode, 'cause that's the only way to manipulate the templates, I think. :The rich text editor default can be turned off by anyone in user settings. :The reason why I ask is because, I think, the rich text editor does the Max Payne Wiki more harm than good when it comes to anonymous or less experienced users. When they edit articles, they mess up the templates as they can not see their parameters, etc., which are only visible in source view. Would you agree the rich text editor should be disabled? That is, leave only the source mode view when articles are edited, as on Wikipedia. I think Wikia staff need to be asked to do that and admins can't. --TheBearPaw 19:38, May 11, 2012 (UTC) ::Yeah, and I personally think the rich text editor just complicates things for new editors and discourages them from editing, opposite of what it is intended to do. If they want to change an infobox, for example, they get confused when they don't find the parameter lines where the info is put. They also wreck the galleries. I think for small, casual wikis, the rich text editor could help the editors, but, on our wiki, where there's ever more and more templates, it does not help so much at all. In fact, I'd say it only inhibits quality edits from being made. ::Besides, I think the only way for less experienced editors to even learn how to edit can be done only using the source mode. Wikipedia, the most successful wiki has no rich text editor. Neither Wookieepedia, as a Wikia wiki example, and many anonymous users still edit it. ::So, do you agree I should ask Wikia to disable the rich text editor on our wiki? You can think about it, not answer right away. ;) But I'd want to put in the request for it before May 15th when I'm off the wiki for some time. --TheBearPaw 20:03, May 11, 2012 (UTC) :::OK, I'll write the request to Wikia. ;) --TheBearPaw 13:53, May 12, 2012 (UTC) :::: ;) --TheBearPaw 15:13, May 12, 2012 (UTC) The apocalypse has begun OK, Ilan it seems Max Payne 3 has been leaked. Now I can't edit any more pages cause I'm afraid of spoilers. ;) I have updated the main page with their warning. OK, so basically I'm going to do a few last edits and take my leave until approximately late July. I will write some redirect to any questions about the wiki on my userpage to you in case you come back earlier than me. I will also probably not be responding to any messages on my talk page either because some crazy whacko could post spoilers there as well. (well unless it's you I'll check the history first) Now, *What do you want us to do with the welcome template? Should I now set it to welcome editors by the last active admin? --TheBearPaw 16:34, May 13, 2012 (UTC) ::OK, I've set up the welcoming tool. ::Yes, more admins would be helpful, but only worthy enough should become them. Should any notable users emerge while I'm not around, point them to me and I will give them the rollback/admin rights. --TheBearPaw 18:21, May 13, 2012 (UTC) :: .. Hello IIan, this will sound dumb, I overheard you need more people for rollback/admin/moderator rights i might come to use. I joined May 11 i have 101 edits and its only May 14. I love adding pages and editing can you consider me? I understand if you will not take me.Footbumble 07:14, May 14, 2012 (UTC)